Hetalia x Reader
by JapaneseRedWolf
Summary: A series of random one shots between various Hetalia characters and the reader. Includes alternate universes such as 2P! and Cardverse Disclaimer: All characters are property of Himaruya-senpai.
1. King of Spade! America: Mistress

King of Spade! America x Ace! Reader

Alfred hummed quietly as he watched a silver and blue clad woman walk through the palace room below him. He leaned on the balcony, watching the light glint off the silver, sapphire encrusted tiara she wore. Her _, blue streaked hair bounced lightly as she finally ascended the stairs, her eyes darting to him, and the man behind him, as she approached. Alfred's "queen" scowled, narrowing his eyes at the woman. Arthur clicked his tongue.

"Alfred, I truly do not know what you see in her."

"Then don't look at her." Alfred smiled, holding out his hand to take the woman's. He planted a kiss on the antique sapphire ring on her ring finger, making his queen stiffen.

"Alfred! You dare cloth this woman in royal jewels?!"

"Silence!" he glared at the shorter man. "This dear lady is my lover, so you will do well to treat her better!"

"I beg to differ…"

The woman shifted uncomfortably. "My liege, perhaps the queen should have some time alone."

"Yes, he should." Alfred gave her a smile, taking her arm to lead her off to his chambers. "Tell me, how have you been enjoying your time in the palace, _?"

"It's been lovely my lord."

"Alfred."

"Ah… Alfred…" she blushed, smiling slightly. "Uhm… perhaps you should… tone down… your adornments until the queen grows more comfortable with it…?"

"Don't be silly. You are my beloved lady, so I will treat you as such." he frowned, pausing outside his door. "You are the only one I could ever love, so he can just… get over it!"

"He can just get over it!"

Arthur paused mid-step, his eyes going wide and his heart nearly stopping in his chest. He looked down the hall to where his king stood, standing with that… that wrench before his chamber door. The queen watched with mixed anger and sadness as Alfred gently took the woman into his arms, but became confused when he didn't see her return the favor.

'What is she…?'

"Alfred, I don't want Queen Arthur to hate me… If I truly am to be your lover, his approval is just as important to ME as yours!" she gently pushed him away. "I can't be a part of your life without crossing into his!"

"I know…" Arthur saw his King's smile. "That's why I treat you so lavishly."

"What?"

Alfred wrapped his arms around the woman once more. "My dear Ace," Arthur gasped in shock. "You've always been my strongest soldier, and you lived that way for far too long. It's time for you to be treated the way you deserve. It's easier that way."

'Ace? That woman… is Mistress _(l/n)_?!' Arthur walked forward, scaring both of them when he grabbed the woman's arm, jerking her long glove down to reveal a delicately intricate Spade tattoo that had previously been hidden.

"Why… Mistress _(l/n)_!" he jerked back as if he had caught fire. "General! I never expected you to-to!"

The woman smiled gently, pulling her glove back up. "I thought you might not recognize me, my Queen… That's why I was so nervous about this whole thing. However the King," Alfred scoffed. "was impatient and didn't want to… ease into this, so to speak."

"Why would I?!" he huffed. "I'm the king! I should be able to do what I want!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's ear. "That kind of attitude will lead to nothing but trouble!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he jerked away, whining slightly. "OW!"

The woman giggled, shaking her head at the men. "Oh you two…"

"Help! Ace!"

"Oh no, you're on your own here, King."

"Good soldier, now go have a seat while the Queen takes care of business~"

"Yes sir!"

"No! Ace! Don't!"

~FIN~


	2. America: Dat Ass

America x Reader

Dat Ass

Alfred grinned as he lay on the floor in front of his flat screen, happily beating the shit out of some zombies on some game his girlfriend had recently beat herself. He was so caught up in the game he didn't notice said girlfriend walking up behind him, carrying a couple of cokes and burgers. She set the stuff beside him before seating herself at his side, leaning back on her hands as she watched him play.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get into this game. Looks to me like you're enjoying it."

"Kick ass cheerleader tearing zombies apart with a chainsaw, yeah I'm into it. Hey babe, if I ever get bit by a zombie try to save more of me than just my head okay?" He flashed her a grin before refocusing on the game.

The girl rolled her eyes, laughing at him. "Oh you mean like... dat ass?"

"Eh?" now that got him looking at her, but she only smirked. "What are you talking about _(y/n)_?"

She shrugged, making him arch an eyebrow before he slowly turned his attention back to the game. But she had other ideas, shooting back a little so she could look at his boxer covered ass. With a slight smirk on her lips she moved closer to him, tensing when he paused.

"_(y/n)_ what are you doing?"

"Moving away from the TV silly. Sitting so close is making my eyes hurt."

"But you usually sit that close anyway...?"

"Not at this angle." she shrugged, watching him return the motion and then to the game. The smirk returned, she inched over just enough before she attacked: grabbing his ass and making him jump straight up. He looked down at her as he stood over her, blushing in an embarrassed shock. The girl laughed, falling onto her back and trying her hardest to stop before it turned into a full on attack. But Alfred frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. He was clearly plotting, at least, until he noticed her current position. Before she could do anything he launched, pinning her down as he started tickling her. She squealed, trying to get away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Revenge! Bahahahaha!" Alfred grinned, leaning down to keep her trapped under him. "No mercy!"

She squealed once more, squirming and writhing under him. "A-Alfred! Uncle! U-Uncle!"

"Nyaha! Giving up so easily?!" his grin brightened, despite the fact that his attack had knocked his glasses off. They were somewhere nearby she was sure, but she couldn't be bothered by trying to locate them for him, she was too busy staring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Y-You can't beat the hero." she smiled, kissing his cheek. "Not even I can."

"The hero is unbeatable! No one can stop-" he broke off with a yelp when the end screen popped up, announcing that the character had died. In his surprise, he hadn't paused the game... "Crap!"

"Whoops..." she laughed, patting his back as he pouted at the end screen. "My bad..."

"Nah it's not your fault... Oh wait, yes it is!" he turned his pout on her, but then smirked. "That means you owe me babe."

"Oh..." she got up, turning to run. "Crap!"

"Nyaha! Nice try! You can't escape the hero!" She yelped as she was thrown over his shoulder.

"Noooooooo!"


	3. 2P! Canada: Fatal Attraction? Maybe Not

2P! Canada x Reader

He had seen her many times before, but there she was only a few feet away. She was in danger, but he didn't know why he cared. That girl with the _ eyes and _ hair, she was trapped by a group of drunks, unable to fight back or get away. He didn't know why, but he wanted to help her. His brother could see the confusion and anger on his face, and followed his gaze to the girl. He sighed and looked back at him.

"Just do it."

The man got to his feet, stalking over to the group. The girl looked at him, first in fear, then relief. He didn't know why she was relieved, he was nothing but a monster. She watched him beat down the drunken idiots, damn near killing most of them, but she didn't seem to care. When he turned to check on her she actually hugged him, thanking him for helping her. He was clearly shocked by the unexpected move, and his brother could clearly tell that it had unnerved the usually cold Canadian. The man hesitantly patted her back before pulling away, looking down at her again.

"I guess you're okay then," his voice was gruff and grumpy, but it didn't seem to bother her. She gave him a smile and a nod before he turned to walk off, but he didn't make it more than a few steps before she grabbed his jacket sleeve. He glanced back at her, tensing when he saw how her eyes were shining.

"Uhm… What's your name?"

"Matt…"

"Matt… I'm _. Thanks again for helping me."

"Yeah don't mention it," he huffed slightly. "And don't expect it to happen again."

He jerked away and went back to his seat, glancing back at her again. He expected her to be upset by his cold actions, but she only smiled and walked away to join a group of girls at the bar. His brother smirked and chuckled.

"I think she likes you."

"Shut up Al."

She didn't know why she was so drawn to him, but he was so curiously attractive. She had been so surprised, but so relieved when he had come to her rescue. In that moment, watching him beat her drunk attackers to a bloody pulp, something in her had clicked. She realized she was attracted to that strength, that cold cruelty, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that she just had to know his name. So when he had turned to leave she mustered up the courage to grab his jacket, and smiled when he looked at her again.

"Uhm…" she didn't know why she felt so strange under his gaze, but she could swear that behind his dark shades there was a brilliant purple hue locked on her. "What's your name?"

He had paused for a second, tensing. "Matt…"

"Matt…" she liked it, for some reason she just really liked it. "I'm _. Thanks again for helping me."

"Yeah don't mention it," there was a hidden threat in his huff that she didn't miss. "And don't expect it to happen again."

She knew he was going to jerk away before he did, and she stood there watching him return to the table where that creepy red haired man sat. He had looked at her again as he sat, so she smiled before she went over to the bar to join her friends. The others girls voiced their concerns about her safety, immediately telling her all kinds of horrid things about the man and the redhead who was his brother. They told her things that should have terrified her, but it only made her more curious about him. She was so fatally attracted to him, she knew she had to try and at least befriend him.

He could hear it. Every last horrid thing those girls told her. _ hadn't flinched or looked scared, she was becoming so clearly curious it was starting to scare him a little. He didn't want her to get too curious, that had proven to be deadly in the past. Yet, he didn't know why he was also so willing to have her get close to him. He realized her actions must have made him just as curious about her as she was about him. Al watched his brother down his drink, a frown on his face as the bottle left his lips.

"Al, I think I might come home late."

"Do what you gotta do bro."

He nodded and watched the girl leave before he stood to follow. She didn't seem to notice him following her as she made her way down the dimly lit sidewalk, but he didn't realize that she was leading him away from town. She led him out of the city limits and out into the woods. She walked down an almost hidden path through the woods before coming to a large cabin. The woman stopped on the steps, and turned back to him with a smirk.

"Would you like to come in Matt?"

He paused, suddenly unsure of himself, before he nodded and followed her into the cabin. He was led to a nicely sized living room to wait while she fetched drinks. When she returned she gave him a beer before sitting next to him on the couch.

"So why'd you follow me?"

"Curiosity," he popped the top off. "I guess I'm as curious about you as you are of me."

"Oh?" she tilted her head. "And why's that?"

He frowned. "You're not scared of me."

"So what?"

"It's just…odd."

She smiled. "The girls were telling me some pretty bad things about you, but I'm still too dumb to be scared."

"Dumb or careless?"

"Hm, maybe both I dunno." She took a swig of her drink. "But you're pretty interesting so

maybe that's why."

He gave her a look. "Maybe we could fix that interest."

"Alright what's your plan?"


	4. Russia: The Little Things

The Little Things: Russia x Reader

You sigh as you walk into the meeting room. Looking around, you see you're one of the first to arrive. You slowly walk over to your seat and stiffen. There, on your chair, is a little note. You smile as you pick it up. It wasn't the first time you have gotten one, but it was the first time the note had a gift in it. You giggle quietly and you pick up the little flower hair clip. Pinning it in your hair you return your attention to the note.

{I know there is strength in the differences between us and I know there is comfort where

we overlap.}

You smile again and carefully fold the note before putting it in your pocket. So far this was your favorite out of all the little notes, even though some before it had made you squeal in delight. Things like "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible" or "You have made a place in my heart where I thought there was no room for anything else. You have made flowers grow where I cultivated dust and stones."

You slowly take a seat as the rest of the nations enter the room. You carefully examine each one, looking for any sign that they might be your secret admirer. You shake your head and instead turn your attention the ones who had been here before you. Pushing your (h/l) (h/c) hair behind your ear you glance over England and France, already trying to strangle each other. You know it wouldn't be France, if he were your SA he would just come right up to you and say it. And seeing America try and drag England off the French, you realize it wouldn't be either of those two either. England never paid you any attention, and America, well, he was too loud and bold to do something like write little notes.

Glancing over Germany as he clearly grew more and more irritated, you knew it couldn't be him. It was too obvious he had something for Italy to even bother considering the thought he was the writer. That of course marked Italy off the list as well. Finally, your gaze settles on Russia and the Baltics. You knew it wasn't the Baltics, although you realized they were always very careful around you, almost as if they were scared of you, or rather, scared of what might happen if someone ELSE found out. Your (e/c) gaze moved to Russia and a blush spread across your cheeks as you realized he had been looking at you. Amusement played in his violet eyes as he smiled childishly.

You blush and turn your attention back to Germany as he finally snaps and jumps to his feet, shouting at the other countries to calm down. Out of the corner of your eye you see Russia tilt his head, then you notice his smile brighten. The Baltics look terrified and huddle together, almost like they were seeking safety. You gulp as you notice Russia's smile turn into a terrifying sneer, the dark aura growing around him. Looking around you notice China quivering in fear close to you, his eyes locked with Russia's. You tilt your head and shrug, brushing it off completely. You didn't realize that China had been staring at you, thinking about how cute you looked in your (length) (f/c) spaghetti strap dress. You played with a strand of your hair as the other countries go about their business.

You were almost asleep by the time the (unproductive) meeting came to an end. Giving a slight yawn, as you stood from your chair, you failed to notice Russia stalking over to China. The men watched you leave before they stared each other down. You were completely unaware of the other nations trying to stop a blood bath as you got in your car to leave.

The next day you rushed to get to the UN building, having come up with a plan to catch your secret admirer. You figured they had to be there before the others in order to leave the note without being caught. So you snuck down the halls until you reached the meeting room. Peeking in you gasped when you saw the Baltics standing with Russia, who stood by your chair. He seemed a little unsure as he held a pen and a small slip of paper. Estonia was rubbing his neck.

"How about "Love must be as much a light, as it is a flame"?"

Lithuania twiddled his thumbs. "Or maybe "You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams"?"

Latvia raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! "I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I would like to be something to someone.""

Russia tapped the pen against his chin. ""Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it.""

Estonia snapped his fingers. "That's perfect! I'm sure _ will love it!"

You gasped and covered your mouth. Russia had been the one? You couldn't believe it. Apparently your gasp hadn't gone unnoticed as the Baltics looked over at you and fell deathly quiet. Russia looked up and went wide eyed when he spotted you.

"_-_ I uh-"

You bit your lip. "You….. You were the one writing them?"

The man looked down, twiddling his thumbs. He looked truly sad, more so than you had seen before. You didn't have a chance to saw anything else as the other nations started coming in. They whispered to each other as they saw Russia sit in his seat with his head in his hands. A depressed aura surrounded him, making you chew your lip as you watched him from across the room. But on the inside, you were screaming, tapping your foot at the slowly progressing meeting. As it progressed, all you could do was watch Russia sink further and further in depression at his apparent rejection. The Baltics repeatedly tried to cheer him up, only to be ignored.

When the meeting FINALLY came to an end you could barely keep yourself from running to Russia's side. OK, well, you did anyway, despite the fearful looks the other countries gave you. Russia hesitantly looked up at your, but gaped and went wide eyed when you gave him a quick kiss.

"Whatever our souls are made of, yours and mine are the same." You gave him a smile and wrapped your arms around him. As realization sunk in he smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his lap and holding you close.

"I am glad you have accepted me."

You rest your forehead against his. "I always will."

He slowly cupped your cheek in his hand. "You will become one with Russia, da?"

You giggled and smiled brightly. "Da."

The Russian smiled, but then gulped. You tilted your head, but stiffened when he gave a nervous laugh.

"Russia?"

"Hehehe…. Now we just have to take care of Belarus."

You gulp as you felt a murderous intent start to surge behind you. "Oh so not good…."


	5. America: The Officer

America x Police! Reader: The Officer

America grumbled as his stomach growled, wanting so badly to be at the McDonald's already. But no, he was stuck in traffic because there had been a wreck.

"Why do all car chases seem to end in wrecks now and days?" The man sighed, watching the cars ahead of him as the obstruction was finally cleared for them to pass. He looked over the scene as he passed: the one who had been chased had flipped, and judging by the dent on the front of one of the cruisers, it had been from a high speed PIT. There were no ambulances on scene so America assumed no one had been hurt.

'Good,' he thought. 'That means that scumbag didn't bring anyone innocent into this.'

America nodded to himself, driving only a little over the speed limit to try and get to that McDonald's before he passed out behind the wheel or something. But then, in his rear view, were those flashing lights, making him groan as he pulled of the side. However he was surprised when they stopped behind him. He couldn't see the driver in the cruiser, but then they stepped out.

He had never seen a woman who looked better in uniform, and doubted he ever would again.

The officer cautiously walked up to the driver's side window, touching the back of his car as she approached. The officer watched him roll down his window, and blinked in surprise at the bright, cheery smile that met her. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to keep a poker face.

"Evening sir. Mind if I ask what all the rush was about? You were going way over the speed limit back there."

"Ah my bad." he chuckled, pulling down the sun visor to retrieve his license and registration from the little plastic pouch. "I'm sorry officer, I was just trying to get somewhere to eat before I passed out and caused a wreck or something."

She nodded understandingly, taking the papers from him. "Alright, well just stay here while I go run these."

America nodded, watching her backtrack to her car. He laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head at her. But when she made it back to the car, he straightened. She handed him his papers, giving him a slight nod.

"I'm letting you off with a warning this time, but don't let me catch you speeding again Mr. Jones."

"Why thank you very much, officer." he smiled, grinning when she tossed a McDonald's' bag through the window.

"Next time don't leave the house without your lunch." she smirked, leaning in through the window. "And try to get home on time tonight."

"Sure thing, but I could say the same thing to you Mrs. Jones."

"Shut up Alfred."


	6. Canada: Why So Quiet?

(A/N: This is actually the FIRST x reader I ever wrote, so the quality is kind of lacking compared to the others)

Why So Quiet?

Canada sighed as he stepped out his front door. He was surprised when he turned around and saw America and the others standing there. France smiled and eyed the flute in his son-figures hands.

"Where are you off to Canada? There's a blizzard coming in, it's not safe to be out."

The boy shrugged and pushed past them. England could clearly see there was something bothering the man, but he didn't know what. America put on a pouty face and followed after his brother, following him out of town. Russia dragged France and England after the two. Following the quiet country, they were led out to a snowy forest. France looked around in wonder at the natural beauty all around them as they were led to a clearing, where nothing but a single stump broke out of the snow. Canada walked over to the stump and wiped the snow off of it before jumping up on it. America gave his brother a quizzical look.

"Canada what are you doing?"

Canada turned and gave the group a sad look. "Please, just be quiet…"

Russia tilted his head as the boy started to play the flute. It was a song the Russian seemed to recognize, but he couldn't tell where from. When he finally figured it out, the wind picked up and blew snow up in a twister around them. England watched in amazement as a ghostly figured seemed to appear before the Canadian. When the figure started to sing, they all gasped.

"_Удивительная молитва_

_Какой сладкий звук,_

_Который спасает несчастных, как я._

_Однажды я был потерян, теперь я нашелся,_

_Был слеп, но сейчас я вижу._"

Canada didn't seem fazed as the blizzard picked up tempo around them. He played the melody, but faltered when the figure faded away into a beautiful young woman. One that was very familiar to him.

"_," he whispered as he lowered the flute. The woman smiled kindly at him.

"Matthew, I told you I would return here."

The man nodded slowly, aware that the others were all shell shocked behind him. The woman giggled and held her arms open wide.

"Sing for me."

Canada gulped and started singing, very low. "Amazing grace, how sweet the sound…"

"Sing Matthew! Sing!"

The others were shocked as the man's rose to a normal level. It was beautiful as he sang in a voice like an angel's.

"That saved a wretch like me I once was lost, but now I'm found, was blind, but now I see. 'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear, and grace my fears relieved. How precious did that grace appear?"

The woman walked closer to the man and let him jump off the stump to stand before her. He smiled as he brushed her (h/c) hair behind her ear.

"You're still as beautiful as I remember _."

She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "I mis-"

The others gasped as Matthew kissed her, effectively cutting her off. France cheered as he saw the woman press closer to Matt. But the man pulled back and smiled at the woman he held close.

"_, I missed you too. Promise you won't leave again?"

She nodded and kissed him again. As Matthew pulled her over to the group they were amazed to see the storm die down dramatically. But Matthew led his friend past them all. It was clear to everyone, even America, that his brother loved this mysterious girl.

She gave the quiet nation his voice back.


End file.
